


The Possibilities are Endless

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Post-Series, Pre-I Want To Believe, Romance, Unremarkable house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Prompt request: Mulder catches Scully walking around naked
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	The Possibilities are Endless

They’d had so little time together in the beginning. From friends to lovers overnight and suddenly he was gone and back and gone again. And then they were fugitives, living in shadows under assumed names, trying to re-learn what it was like to be together when in reality, they’d never really gotten that chance in the first place. Neither could relax or feel very comfortable in cheap motel rooms and always looking over their shoulders for signs of trouble.

When they finally felt safe enough, they settled in a little isolated house in the middle of Virginia that Mulder had owned for years, but couldn’t be traced to either of them. At The Gunmen’s urging, it had been purchased as a safety net in case things were to ever go awry. He’d stayed there, briefly, after being forced to flee DC, but quickly moved on to New Mexico where he’d be better equipped to continue his quest. 

Still, it took months for them to start to feel secure again. They’d spent weeks inside with curtains drawn and shutters closed, alert to even the quietest noise. Summer came and windows needed to be opened. They needed to risk spending time outside to do repairs to the roof or to the porch. Scully had planted a garden that needed weeding and tending to. After awhile, they settled into their new normal.

Scully had stopped coloring her hair when they began living as fugitives. Actually, she’d initially dyed it an insignificant shade of brown that was sure not to attract attention, but as that faded, she allowed the natural strawberry blonde to return. Her hair grew longer and softer and wavy. In the whole time they’d worked together, Mulder had never realized how much effort she put into straightening and maintaining that hair until she stopped. She’d even apologized to him once for how unkempt it looked and he shook his head so fiercely he thought it might fall off his shoulders. He liked it wild and untamed, free-flowing and fluffy. Definitely not something to apologize for.

Getting comfortable led to another development that Mulder was fully on board with, but tried to keep his cool about. Scully had begun to walk around naked. The first time he saw it happen with his own two eyes, he’d just come inside from fixing a step on the porch. Sweaty and dirt-caked, he’d shed his t-shirt as he bounded up the stairs and he was suddenly caught like a deer-in-the-headlights at the sight of Scully, clearly just out of the shower with her hair up in a towel-turban, stark naked and rifling through the dresser drawers.

It shouldn’t have been so unusual, but Scully had always confined her nudity to the bed and the bathroom. Whenever she left the shower, her robe went on. Whenever she left the bed, some form of whatever she (or he) had been wearing before she got naked, got picked up and slipped on almost immediately. He said nothing about it, afraid that calling attention to such a momentous occasion would make her self-conscious. He’d simply thrown his t-shirt into the hamper, shucked his jeans in the bathroom, and taken a long, cold shower.

It happened again the following week when Mulder had just returned from the hardware store. He’d needed more boards and Scully had wanted some particular seeds for her garden. He’d come in, called her name to let her know he was back, and when he found her, she was in the bedroom, lying prone under the ceiling fan without a stitch of clothing on, rubbing ice onto her neck and chest. 

“Did you get the seeds?” she’d asked

“Uh,” he answered. They’d been talking recently about installing an air conditioner in the upstairs window, but he suddenly found himself both completely unmotivated to do so and cursing the fact that it was too damn hot to do much more than watch her cool herself down and try not to salivate.

The third time it happened, he nearly expired on the spot. It was a Sunday, he was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. Scully came downstairs with a mountain of bedsheets and it wasn’t until she passed by and he happened to take a glance up that he caught her tail end, literally.

“Scuh…” He coughed, sputtering his coffee across the newspaper and nearly spilling the cup in his lap.

“I’m putting the flannel sheets on,” she called. 

He had to beat his chest for a minute to catch his breath and then he got up from the table to follow Scully into the laundry room and make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. Lo and behold, there she was, loading sheets into the washing machine in her birthday suit like it was completely routine.

“Are you aware that you are absolutely, 100% stark naked right now?” he asked.

“Grab the detergent for me?”

He grabbed the first bottle he found, not sure if it was detergent or not because he’d lost the ability to read the minute her bare butt sauntered across the kitchen. 

“This is the fabric softener,” she said.

“Oh.”

Scully shook her head and stood on her toes to put the fabric softener back in its place and grab the bottle of detergent. The side of her breast brushed his arm as she reached and jiggled enticingly as she unscrewed the cap.

“Scully…” Mulder felt weak in the knees and faint.

“We should think about getting the down comforter out of the attic soon.”

“Scully…” Mulder put a stop to her setting the machine and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He pushed his hips into hers, letting her feel just how weak he was for her.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, Scully, but you’re naked.”

“So? Mulder, you’ve seen me naked nearly every day for two years.”

“I’ve never seen you naked in the kitchen. Or the laundry room. This is like brand new, unexplored nudity.”

She chuckled quietly and playfully pushed her rear end back into his hips. He groaned and pawed at her thighs. Somehow, she still managed to finish setting the washer and it clicked on. The water gushed loudly into the barrel as he took her hands and pressed them down onto the top of the lightly vibrating surface of the machine.

Before the first rinse, he had her perched on the edge of the machine, panting and writhing and gripping the sides for dear life with his head buried between her legs. When she was done, she pulled him up by his hair to kiss the taste of herself off his lips. He was rewarded for a job well done when she slipped off the washer and bent over the top, feet splayed wide and hips swaying at the ready. He reached his own climax during the spin cycle, which he considered quite a feat considering how up and at ‘em he’d been before he even made it to the laundry room.

“Jesus, Mulder,” Scully said, struggling to raise up onto her elbows with Mulder still draped over her back.

“Just Mulder is fine.” He pushed her hair out of the way to kiss her shoulder. “Can we add dishwashing to the list of nude chores to try? Naked cooking is probably too dangerous. How about naked dusting?”

“There is no list of nude chores.” She wiggled her shoulders to signal to him to let her up and let her turn and so he did. 

“Well, there should be. Naked vacuuming. That’s a good one.”

“Why don’t we just become nudists and just make everything a naked chore?”

“That would mean outdoor nudity.” Mulder closed his eyes and smiled and Scully pinched his chin. He blindly waved her away. “Shh, I’m envisioning playing naked badminton.”

“I’m going to go clean up.” Scully ducked out of his arms and he turned to stumble after her without opening his eyes.

“Naked basketball, Scully. Or kayaking. The possibilities are endless!”

The End


End file.
